


girl meets world: prom night

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Prom Night, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: riley and maya have the most magical night of their lives.





	girl meets world: prom night

this time i knock your door,

your dad smiles at me,

your mom smiles,

and it's a shower of hugs.

you leave our bay window

wearing that magic dress.  
  
i see you

and i get lost,

in your eyes,

in the moment

and in the fact

that i'm this lucky.

 

we say goodbye,

i hold your hand

and we just go

to have the night of our lives.

 

we arrive,

and you are scared,

so am i,

but don't worry,

we are fine.

 

now the music rules our world,

so grab my waist,

we don't have to be

face

to face.

i just need

to feel

your

electricity

in me.

 

connect your eyes,

with mine.

don't be afraid,

because we're okay

 

look at me,

and let them stare.

don't be afraid,

cause we are safe.

 

and we dance,

all night we dance.

by ourselves

and with our friends.

  
it's our night

and nobody is taking

our night away.

 

and we go back home,

we go back to our safe place,

the bay window.

 

and love happens.

i don't feel lost,

i'm where i have to be.

you connect your eyes with mine,

i grab your waist, and your voice is

ruling my world.

 

we are face to face,

i feel your electricity in me,

and i hope you feel my thunder in you.

 

you smile,

i smile,

we don't know

what we are doing.

but damn,

it feels right.

 

my love,

no one is taking

our night away.


End file.
